


Blondie

by LIS4Life



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIS4Life/pseuds/LIS4Life
Summary: Ellie and Riley are best friends. Takes place right now. I’m really bad at this. There’s not enough Ellie and Sarah. Ellie’s nickname for Sarah is gonna be Blondie.





	Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING This fic is probably gonna suck!

"Ellie?!" Riley wasn't sure what happened. One second her and Ellie had been having a water gun fight, and the next she heard something hit the ground and had lost sight of her best friend. "Ellie?" Riley walked around one of the shelves only to be hit with a blast of water. "Fuck!" Riley stumbled backwards and tripped over her feet. She stuck her arms out behind her to catch herself, but instead she felt Ellie grab her. "Riley, are you okay?" Ellie pulled her up all the way. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Thanks." She gave herself a once over seeing if she could see any cuts or scrapes. 

Just then a car door shut. "Fuck! Ellie let's go. He's back." The door to the store opened. And a low voice with a slight country accent spoke. "Now girls I know you're in here. You're not in trouble though."  
He waited but was met with silence. "My daughter saw you run in here. Y'all must be the two that knocked over that shelf of mine the other day. Now come on out." Ellie look at Riley. And whispered, "He said we're not in trouble. Let's just go out." Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was about to argue when the voice spoke again. "Marleen knows y'all are hear, so don't make me have her come get you guys out." Riley winced. "Fuck....Okay, Elle. Let's go." They stood up and walked towards the voice slowly. Their eyes on the ground the whole time. "Girls could ya please look at me." They didn't look up. "Personally I find it disrespectful when someone doesn't look me in the eyes when I'm speakin' to 'em, but since y'all are probably embarrassed....I'll let it slide." Riley looked up. "We're not embarrassed! Right Ellie?" She looked at Ellie. Ellie made eye contact with the man and started to worry. "We're so sorry. Listen, we just wanted tot have some fun. This was our favorite place to hang out, but then you bought the place and started to use it, and we didn't mean to knock over the shelf, I just tripped into it, and....and...uh..... We're sorry, sir." Ellie looked down. "I already told y'all you're not in trouble. Okay? My daughter just saw y'all sneak in." Ellie gave Riley a look that said "APOLOGIZE DOOFUS!!!" so she did. "We truly are sorry, sir...." The man let out a deep sigh. "Girls, stop apologizing..." He sighed again. "I'm gonna have to tell Marleen what y'all 've been up to, though, okay?" Riley was starting to panic. "Please don't! Please, please don't. She'll get so mad at us. She'll literally kill us! You don't understand-" The man cut her off. "Yes I do. I was in foster care, too. But Marleen is one of the good ones. And there's not many left, so be thankful for her, got it?" Ellie was quick to reply. "Yes, sir." 

 

A few minutes later Marleen arrived. And picked the girls up. 

A couple months go by without incident, but then Marleen decides to adopt Riley. She hated feeling like she was picking favorites, she really wasn't. It's just...as an African American woman she felt it would be accepted easier if she adopted Riley. 

 

Ellie was miserable because even though she didn't lose Riley, she felt like she had. Riley had been adopted, and not to sound make it sound like she was from the A.S.P.C.A. but, Riley had found her forever home. 

A few more months go by and nothing changes, until the man comes over. Ellie learns his name in Joel and his daughter's name is Sarah. They have dinner together, just the three of them which she finds weird. The dinner was pretty awkward, but Sarah seemed really interested in her. When dinner is through Marleen comes downstairs with Riley. She asks the pair to head back upstairs, so she can speak with the father, daughter duo in private. 

Ellie and Riley head up the stairs but wait right at the top so they can listen in.  
"So?"  
"She's a sweet girl. Sarah do you think y'all 'll get along well?"  
"Yeah!"  
Ellie looks at Riley. "Do you think they came over here to adopt me?!"  
"Maybe. I don't know, but keep your voice down." Just then Marleen yells up the stairs. "Girls?! You can come down now! I know you guys were listening!" Ellie went down the stairs first and prepared to be told that she would be moving out. She looks at Marleen, the Joel, then Sarah, then back at Joel....... "Are you here because you might adopt me?" Joel looked slightly taken back by the question, but he recovered quickly, and smiled at her. "No, we're here because we are going to adopt you."


End file.
